Devislish Start
by SlytherinAngel19
Summary: Felice Kelly found her way into Hogwart’s by mistake of course or was it? Once in Dumbledore care decided she would benefit by going to school with the rest, but slowly as time goes on she learns something’s she didn’t know about herself . And why


Devilish Start

Story- Felice Kelly found her way into Hogwart's by mistake of course or was it? Once in Dumbledore care decided she would benefit by going to school with the rest, but slowly as time goes on she learns something's she didn't know about herself . And why she cant remember anything before 5th grade. 

Chapter One- Great Start huh!

" Hey Mom I want to check out this bookstore next door you think you can stand me being alone for a few second? I ask as I saw her think for a second. " Ok Just be in this store in 20min got me girl?" She replies as she raise a eye and I rolled my in return, " Sure no problem how about I give you a book call uptight parent who cant let go" I told her as I walk away from her before she could answer and change her mind about it. You would think that because I am 16 year old she would give me some leer way but noooo she gotten even more protected of me. And not only that this birthday present sucks I never wanted to come to England I would be happy if we went some where in the states. Nothing I learn ever goes my way and I doubt it ever will so I TRY to make the best of things as my mom would had say. I look next to the Bookstore and saw one of them old fashioned pub's that said Leaky Cauldron, some name I thought but I am thirsty through and it look like a alright place. I glance around to see my mom going into a shop of some sort not that I care through.

Hell I am going to take my chance. I told myself as I walk through the door and right off the back I rejected my decisions in coming in here.

I look around and saw that I must went into a custom movie taping or something. People in witch's robes pointed hat but other then that they look like a normal people well that until I saw a giant walk in with a wild looking bear a huge over coat that look to have a billion and one pocket. Well I come in hear for one thing and one thing alone get something to drink so as long as no one bother me I wont bother them.. I walk slowly to a table that was freed up towards the front I started to realized that eye's were following me but when I look around it wasn't nothing shrugging my shoulders I let it go. " So miss what would you like?" A man ask me " Just a Sprite" I told him and he gave me a funny look " What's a sprite miss?" He ask me and I look at him as through he was crazy. " A soda everyone knows that." I told him and he just stare at me " Ok forget about the sprite what do you have" I ask and again he look at me strangely " Well for your age miss a Butter Beer." He replies and I look at him as if he was off his nutter " Never heard of it what's in it is beer?" I ask Him and Again he look at me as if I wasn't the normal thinking person here. " It's sweet drink I bring you a mug it will be on the house." He replies as he turn away " Thanks" I told him before he gotten to far away.

**********************************************************************************

" Hagrid , mate you see that girl over there the one that dress funny?" Tom ask him as he sat down the fire whiskey in front of him. " What bout her." Hagrid ask as he too took a swift look at her. " She muggle might be a Hogwart's student haven't seen her through around the school she could be a sixth year." Hagrid replies and Tom shook his head. " I don't think so she muggle all over and I have never seen her in hear before she didn't even know what a butterbeer was strange to me." He replies while looking at her now. " Him well I keep a eye on her" Replies Hagrid and Tom nodded as he moved away

" Here your Butterbeer miss I hope you enjoyed it anything else you might need just me a yell." The man replies and I gave him my thanks and started to sip my drink which is nothing at all like beer just sweet, not bad at all I thought to myself. As I look around my surrounding trying to make something of it but just couldn't and I wasn't going to even try to I going to go with the flow no point really in trying to figure what's really is going on now is there nope so I am not going to try either. I started to realized there only Adults in this place great I thought. Time for me to go before my mom have a heart attack. I look around and realized I couldn't find the door Hmm that's strange I swear there was a door leading to the outside but it not there any more. I am not crazy I thought to myself as I sat back down I saw a group of kids my age come in a girl with Brown hair bushy but not bad bushy and a boy with red hair another boy with black hair green eyes and a scare in the shape of a lighting bolt. Maybe I should ask them for help. I turn sharply to my left and ran smack dead into a hard chest. When looking up it was blond hair man shoulders length with startling blue-gray eyes. 

" Watch where you going mud blood " He hissed at me and I realized the whole pub went silent. I look at him and realize I just been insulted by this jerk. I stood up a bit straighter " Mind repeating what you just said I don't think I heard you correctly" I told him using the same hiss he use and I saw his eyes narrowed before frowning. " You heard me mud blood" He said again and I nodded my heard. " I am not for sure what the hell is a mud blood but I can understand it not supposed to be pleasant . So I am going to say my peace Sorry for bumping into but don't expect me to sorry for this." I told him and kick him right in the groin. And walked away without looking back I went through another door quickly because something telling me I shouldn't had done that to the ass. Going through I realized now I am lost and also I am not in Kansas anymore. Where Toto when I need him I thought to myself jokingly. What is this place I wonder to my self as I looked around and saw more people dress as these in the pub. " Hey Girl" I heard a boy yelled and I look around thinking it was directed at me which is was in this case.

" You not from here are you.?" The redhead boy ask me as he catch his breath . " Nah I am from American. And how could you tell was it my wonderful accent? I ask them and they all look at each other. " Scary" The two boy's said together and I raise a eyebrow at them and the bushy hair girl just shook her heard. " That and what happened back there with Malfoy." She said and I raise a eye again " Who there hell is that and why should he matter?" I ask them and they look at each other. " How rude of us by not introducing us my name is Hermione Granger this is Ronald Weasly and Harry Potter" She replies and we all should our Hi " My Name is Felice Kelly" I told them and the girl Hermione looked at me strange this time. " Kelly you say I remember reading about a famous witch from Africa that went by that name you not related by her by chance." She said and I laugh " Not that I know of through, but why is this Malfoy person so imported." I ask and everyone looked at me strangely and I rolled my eyes " Look I am getting sick of people staring at me" I yelled causing them to jump a bit. 

" What do you know of Voldermont " Harry asked me and I look at him. " Nothing and who is that." They looked at each other " How about Wizarding world" Ron asked me and again I looked at him like he was nuts. " What Wizarding World there only one World" I told them and they all nodded there head. " But how did she found it they have charms that protect no muggle can just walk through." The Boy Ron replies while looking at me and I turn to the girl who had a thoughtful look on her face. " Unless she has magic in her in other words she is a witch by fault." Hermione replies " But how come she never been put into a wizard school yet there had to be some in America" Harry replies and I rolled my eyes getting madder by the min.

" Hello I am still right here and I still want to know a few things one is why did you to both said scary, 2nd Why is this Malfoy person freaking important, 3rd what's this about me being a witch.

" OK first we said scary because you remind us of a potion teacher. Second Malfoy let just say this is a very dangerous person and a rich snobby prick that's just a few and by what you did in there you on his hit list as well as Harry over there. Third only witch and wizard can see this place no one else that why we think you a witch." Ron said as he took a deep breath and sigh " I say we owl Dumbledore" Hermione replies and before I could say anything about who was that a voice interrupted us " Quite right Mione" I turn around and saw it was the giant from the pub. " Hey Hagrid " Everyone of them said and he just nodded " ello, young lady you cause quite a stir, and we need to get her to a safe place before the death eaters come after what you did to Malfoy they be coming after you." He replies and all I could do is look confused as heck.

A/N - So what's do everyone think of no flame please and I don't have a beta as of yet. 


End file.
